


Hearts In Pain

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Alternate Universe, Anger, Breakfast, Children, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fade to Black, Famous Harry, Friendship, Heterosexual Harry, Heterosexual Sex, Kink Meme, Love, Lunch, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Musician Harry, Romance, Rumors, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Charlotte and Harry have been married for six years now and their marriage is a bit strained. More like on it's last legs and when a friend brings up the idea of having sex for thirty days to bring the spark back well Charlotte jumps at the idea and when Harry agrees as well both hope that this can save their marriage.Otherwise they may have to end it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And you haven't looked back since?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte heaved a dramatic sigh as she looked over at her six year old son Abel. A boy who had only turned six a few days ago and a boy who was slowly testing her nerves today. Nerves which were already shot because her husband Harry had found ways to be as equally as whiny as their son.

But really Harry whining was nothing new and it was probably something that Charlotte should have been used too because that was just how Harry was and sometimes it was hard to even understand why she was with him still. Though it was never hard to understand why they had married.

Not when she looked at her son and was reminded of the why. They had married because Abel had been on the way thanks to them being two reckless sixteen year olds who had gotten a bit drunk on Harry's birthday and forgotten to use a condom.

An action that had lead to them marrying four months later and then five months after that Abel had been born and things had just been a blur as they adapted to life as married newlywed teenagers with a baby. A life that got even more complicated once Harry got that record deal at eighteen.

A record deal he had always wanted which meant Charlotte was usually left at home with their son and maybe she resented Harry because of it. Maybe that was why she now saw her husband as a whiny brat when sixteen year old Charlotte had once adored Harry and probably would hate now Charlotte for even calling Harry a whiny brat. But thus was the life Charlotte now lead.

"Mommy I don't want to go with you to the store," Abel whined bringing Charlotte out of her thoughts and she couldn't help but give her son a glare at that. "Can't I stay with Nana Anne?" he pouted as his green eyes looked up at her so pitifully.

Sighing again Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. Hair that needed to be washed badly but probably wouldn't get washed before her grocery trip so she'd just have to pull it up into a sloppy looking bun.

"You really want to stay with Nana Anne?" she asked as she bent down to Abel's level deciding that maybe she could find a way to give him what he wanted.

Something she was never able to do with his dad anymore.

Abel nodded his head with a hopeful looking smile, the dimples he got from Harry coming out slowly. "Please," he added on obviously finally using the manners she knew she had instilled in him.

"I'll call Nana Anne and see if she can watch you then," Charlotte spoke as she returned Abel's smile before standing up and heading to where she last laid her cellphone. A hopeful feeling in her chest because if Anne watched Abel then that would give Charlotte a bit of a break.

A break she wished she'd get more often since it always seemed like it was her doing everything when it came to parenting and keeping up things at home. Hell even keeping things up in the marriage.

Picking up her cellphone, Charlotte quickly rummaged through the phone until she found Anne's name under her contacts and pressed dial. Putting the phone up to her ear as it rang.

"Hello?" Anne's voice spoke into the receiver after the third ring and again Charlotte couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"Anne, it's me Charlie," Charlotte answered her using the nickname that everyone called her. "I was calling because it seems your grandson would rather stay with you today while I did my grocery shopping then come along with me and I was wondering and maybe hoping that you'd let him."

Anne laughed softly after Charlotte spoke, "Charlie I'd love to spend time with that darling boy," she said with what almost sounded like a smile in her voice. "Bring him over whenever you go out. I'm sure I can think of a few things to keep him occupied while you're busy."

Smiling to herself at Anne's words Charlotte relaxed slightly, "Will do," she nodded feeling thankful that Harry's mom was much more involved than her own in Abel's life. "I'll call before we go," she said before finally bidding Anne a goodbye and ending the call.

Laying her phone back down she continued to smile even though she knew she now faced a feat in trying to get herself and Abel ready and out the door at a reasonable time. But the prospect of going to the grocery store by herself was appealing enough that even that idea didn't worry her too much or as much as it usually would.

***

 

Three hours later Charlotte chewed on her lip as she sat in a booth at a restaurant. Her groceries were in the car and Anne had graciously agreed to keep Abel a bit longer when Charlotte had called and asked if it would be okay, because she had been invited to lunch by Helena a woman who had been her friend for years now.

At least six because they had both been pregnant at the same time and both had been teenagers when pregnant. Though Helena had been a year older than Charlotte and Charlotte swore she had a better head on her shoulders when it came to parenting and being a wife to her husband Niall.

"I don't know how you and Niall do it," Charlotte spoke in between bites after listening to Helena gush on Niall which was common. "How you guys continue to be so in love with each other. Harry and I can barely stand to be in the same room anymore."

Helena just laughed as she took a sip of the sweet tea that she had ordered, "It's easy Charlie," she said as if she was judging Charlotte. "Niall and I find ways to have sex every night," she revealed as if that was no big deal. As if she thought Charlie was dumb for not knowing it.

"Every night?!" Charlotte asked clearly perplexed and also feeling a bit insecure because she couldn't remember the last time that she and Harry had, had sex let alone kissed or made out.

Yeah they shared goodbye kisses but those were usually on the cheek or forehead. There had been no mouth to mouth kisses in ages.

The sex had probably stopped longer than that which was a fact Charlotte was embarrassed to admit. But with Harry in the process of making his second studio album after coming off of what had been a hectic tour it was hard to find time to have sex.

Most nights he came in once both she and Abel were in bed and by then he was clearly exhausted too and so neither of them even mentioned or tried anything with each other.

It was pathetic really and she knew if Helena knew that Helena would probably chide her now. Especially since Helena and Niall were able to have sex with a busy life with their jobs and a kid Abel's age.

Helena nodded at Charlotte's question, "Don't tell me you and Harry don't have sex every night," she spoke and once again Charlotte knew her friend was judging her. 

"We haven't had sex in ages," Charlotte admitted as she looked away from Helena's gaze. A blush coating her cheeks now. "Kind of hard to find time I guess with his schedule and Abel," she shrugged but she knew her words were just excuses.

Especially if Helena and Niall were finding time to do it every night.

"Maybe that's why you two have so many issues then," Helena mused as she furrowed her eyebrow. "Niall and I used to be that way too but then we found this thing about trying a thirty day sex thing and how it could help bring romance into a marriage so we tried it and it worked."

"And you haven't looked back since?" Charlotte asked though she knew the answer to that.

Helena smiled with a shake of her head, "We haven't looked back since," she confirmed before again furrowing her brows. "I can email you the article if you want Charlie and maybe then you and Harry can work on getting that romance back before..well you know."

Charlotte went silent at Helena's last words because she knew what Helena meant. Helena meant before she did what she had been talking about lately and filing for divorce.

Leaving Harry and trying life as a single mother which she had never done. But well maybe she could bring up the thirty day thing to Harry and see what he thought.

It didn't hurt to at least maybe try to salvage their marriage instead of just letting it fall apart at the seams.

"Sure, why not," Charlotte agreed as she nodded her head. "I'll even suggest it to Harry when he gets home from the studio tonight. Hopefully he agrees to do it."

"I'm sure he will Charlie," Helena spoke with a laugh. "What man would turn down thirty days of sex?"

Charlotte pursed her lips together as she went silent because Helena was right there. But it wasn't so much Harry turning it down that she was afraid of. She was afraid of Harry turning her down. Of him rejecting her which was something she didn't want at all.

She didn't want to be rejected by the man who was supposed to love her and desire her. A man she was afraid no longer did that anymore. That over the years and their busy life any love or desire for her had diminished.

"I guess you have a point there," Charlotte again agreed and after that the rest of their lunch seemed to go by in a blur as Charlotte again got lost in her thoughts. A bundle of nerves building in her stomach over the prospect of bringing up to Harry the idea of doing a thirty day sex thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Charlotte..." he started only to get interrupted by his wife.

Harry smiled as he sat in the studio writing a song with an up and coming singer that his label wanted him to work with. Some nineteen year old blonde girl named Jennifer and she was beautiful. So beautiful and Harry knew they were probably doing more flirting than actual writing.

But there was never any harm in flirting. After all Harry was sure his ability to flirt with people of any sex really was what lead him to the level of fame he had right now. Even if he knew it made his wife Charlie upset. Upset at the fact that his career had skyrocketed as well as upset over the fact that he was known for flirting with anyone he could flirt with.

Though Harry was certain Charlie had to know by now that he'd never cheat on her. Regardless of how much he flirted with anyone or how tempted he felt he'd never cross that line because his wife still did mean the most to him even if he didn't show it as much anymore.

If it wasn't for Charlie and Abel he wouldn't even be half of what he was and it was both his wife and his son that kept him going every day. Kept him breathing and doing what he loved to do, what everyone always suspected he loved the most in the world. Making music.

But making music wasn't what he loved most in the world. What he loved most was his wife and his son. The people he felt like he rarely saw now days and one of which he was sure hated him. A fact he was sure of if their constant arguments that Charlie always seemed to start was anything to go by.

"So Harry," Jennifer started bringing Harry out of his thoughts and he looked up from the notebook he was supposed to have been writing in. A notebook which had a measly three whole lines of lyrics in it. "I was thinking you should go out tonight with me and a few of my friends," she suggested with a flirty little smile as she rested a hand on his thigh.

Her hand a little too close to a certain body part of his and Harry hoped it didn't go up any higher. It was already high enough.

"I'm not sure I can," Harry admitted with a shake of his head as he tried to give Jennifer a polite smile. "I kind of promised my wife that I'd be home early for once," he said remembering the argument he and Charlie had this morning.

It was one that had stemmed from him coming home late thanks to the many nights he did go out and party with Jennifer and her friends as well as other friends he had in the business.

Charlie had lashed out and called him a deadbeat husband and father because even now that he was home from tour he wasn't helping her with Abel nor was he even contributing to their marriage and maybe he had gotten a bit whiny and denied her accusations though he knew they held truth to them. Harry was just a stubborn man and didn't like to admit failure, especially when it came to being a father and husband. Two things he had been doing since he was sixteen which now at twenty-two, almost twenty-three felt like half his life.

"I'm sure Charlie can handle things on her own," Jennifer laughed as she scrunched up her nose. "Isn't that her job now? Being a stay at home wife. She takes care of the house and the kid while you work. Anyway you're still young Harry. You deserve to have fun," she added on and Harry chewed his lip hard as he indeed felt Jennifer's hand hitch higher up on his leg. "Have some fun with me please."

Reaching down to move Jennifer's hand off his thigh, he again tried to give her a polite smile, "I can't," he said again denying the invitation to go out and party. "I'm sure Charlie can handle things too on her own but that doesn't mean she has to do that," he sighed as he closed the notebook. "Anyway I kind of miss spending time with my son," he smiled sadly.

He did miss Abel and he swore he felt like he missed out on everything with his son. A boy who was constantly changing and Harry wasn't even sure he could tell anyone what his son's favorite color was or what stuffed animal he preferred or even what book he liked to be read at night.

All things he should have known and yet all things he missed out on with his busy lifestyle. A lifestyle Charlie resented him for having when in the end, most days he'd much prefer the one she had of staying home and raising their son.

But choices had been made and he had followed his dreams and made it big and he could never go back to that. But he could try to be better, would try to be better.

Jennifer sighed loudly as she stood from the couch, "Your loss then but if you change your mind, my friends and I are going to the same club we always go too," she stated as she looked down at Harry and as they locked eyes he could see a bit of hope in her eyes.

Like she expected him to change his mind and join her and her friends. Just abandon the promise he had made to his wife.

"It won't be the same and I know I'll really miss you," she added on with a hint of something more. Something that made Harry feel uncomfortable though he couldn't figure out why just yet.

"Maybe next time," Harry spoke a little too fast, though his words were only said so that Jennifer would drop the issue. Not words that he meant.

Jennifer paused as she took in his words but she didn't seem to argue with him anymore. She just once again heaved a sigh before turning to leave the room they had been in.

After Jennifer had left the room, Harry just leaned back into the couch as he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Feeling a bit better that Jennifer had finally left and seemed to also finally accept his refusal to go out tonight.

Shaking his head he willed himself to stand up and head outside to his car so that he could head home to his wife and son. So that maybe he could appease Charlie and make up for the argument that they had this morning.

***

Parking in the driveway once he made it home, Harry slipped his keys out of the ignition after turning the car off and he quickly headed inside.

"Charlie," he called out softly just in case Abel was already in bed. It was a bit after eight and Harry was almost sure Charlie still tried to get Abel in bed by eight-thirty or nine. Something she had been doing since he was a toddler.

"In the kitchen," Charlie replied back and Harry toed off his boots before heading into the kitchen where he paused at the sight of his wife.

She was standing in front of the sink, her hair in a messy bun and she had clearly already changed into her pajamas. A pair of flannel pants and an old band t-shirt that he knew had once been his and she had somehow stolen from him.

"I put the leftovers in the fridge," Charlie spoke as she turned to face him and Harry was brought out of the daze he had been in. Clearly stricken by the fact that even when she didn't try, Charlie was still beautiful. "Unless of course you got something on the way in. Then you don't have to eat what I made."

Harry shook his head as he gave Charlie an easy soft smile, "I didn't eat on the way home," he admitted as he stepped into the kitchen, walking to the fridge. "Was sort of craving some of your home cooked food. It's been so long it feels like since I ate something you made."

"It probably has been," Charlie said and Harry cringed internally at how bitter she sounded. "I mean most nights you come home around midnight and never touch what I left in the fridge," she sighed and Harry who had opened the fridge, kept his back turned away from her.

Not wanting to see the looks she was giving him because he doubted they were nice. They were probably rude if the bitterness she still had was any indication of things.

"Because I do eat before coming home then," Harry spoke as he moved away from the fridge once he had the container of food in his hand and he turned to face Charlie, seeing that she had turned away from the sink and was looking at him. "Usually before I go with my friends to the club."

Charlie rolled her eyes at that and Harry half waited for her to say something snarky, though to his surprise she obviously held her tongue. "Abel's still awake," she told him instead. "I told him you were going to be home early and he wanted you to read him a story before bed," she said with a tiny smile finally which was better than the look she had given him before.

"You can do that after you eat," she finished as she nodded her head and turned to leave the kitchen. Though before she fully left, Harry watched as she paused in her tracks. "Which before we go to bed..I..I kind of wanted to talk about something," she added on and Harry felt his heart began to thump a bit faster in his chest.

The way she seemed so hesitant when mentioning it, whatever it was couldn't be good and his mind was rattled with tons of scenarios. The most common being that she was going to tell him she was done with him and their marriage.

A simple idea that scared the ever living shit out of Harry if he were being honest with himself.

"O..okay," Harry replied feeling his own voice catch and if Charlie heard it she didn't let on.

Instead she easily walked out of the kitchen, leaving him standing there scared and alone. A sense of dread coming over him for whatever Charlie wanted to talk about.

***

After finishing dinner, Harry stood from the table, taking his dirty dishes to the sink where he quickly cleaned them up. Not wanting to leave a mess for Charlie because he was afraid if he did it would just start an argument. But then again if she were going to tell him that she was leaving him did it matter if they argued?

"Don't think like that Harry," he told himself as he finished up what little dishes he had dirtied before turning and heading out of the kitchen. "Keep your head on straight and your wits together," he said as he began the walk to his son's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath as he paused outside the doorway because the last thing he needed was his six year old son seeing that daddy was upset. It was something he always wanted to keep Abel out of. The issues that he and Charlie had.

After he had calmed himself down some Harry stepped in the doorway, smiling when Abel turned his head quickly towards the door. Obviously having been on the lookout for Harry.

"Daddy!" Abel yelled as he soon shot toward Harry from where he had been in the floor, playing with tiny toy soldiers. "I missed you," he spoke as he reached Harry and Harry quickly bent down to his son's level.

His green eyes locking with Abel's own green eyes. The boy reminding him so much of himself, except he did have Charlie's hair color. The only thing he got from her really it seemed.

"I missed you too little man," Harry smiled as he reached out to pull his son in for a hug. "I always miss you though when I'm at the studio," he added on feeling Abel's tiny arms wrap around his neck.

"Then why do you go?" Abel asked so innocently as he held on a bit tighter to Harry. "You could stay home with me and mommy all day."

Harry laughed softly at that as he pulled away from the hug, "I wish I could little man," he admitted honestly. "But I tell you what I'll try to be home earlier every night from now on so I can read to you. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Yes," Abel nodded his head as he smiled and his dimples came out. "You're better at reading me a story anyway," he said his voice going softer as if he was afraid Charlie would hear him. "Mommy doesn't read the story using all the character's voices. She just uses one voice and it's never any good that way Daddy."

Harry faked pouted as he stood up, reaching out and picking Abel up as he did so, "Well that's no good then," he teased as he walked to the bed. "What good is a story if you don't read it with all the character's voices?" he asked Abel which made his son laugh. "Maybe I should have taught Mommy better so she'd know how to do it."

"No," Abel said too quickly as Harry laid him down in the bed. "It's our thing Daddy," he spoke as he looked up at Harry all innocent. "Just a boy thing."

Again Harry laughed, "Just a boy thing," he nodded in agreement as he reached for the book that was laying on the bedside table.

It was some Winnie the Pooh book and Harry couldn't help but smile because even if Abel was growing way too fast at least there was still some things that hadn't changed yet. Like his love for Winnie the Pooh. Something Harry knew the boy had, had since he was a baby and Harry had insisted on buying him a stuffed Eeyore for his first Christmas.

Even if Charlie had said he wouldn't care or remember because he'd only have been a month old. But that stuffed animal had been his favorite toy. His soother toy and it had lead to the Winnie obsession that he still clearly had.

***

Leaving Abel's bedroom once the boy had fallen asleep, Harry gently closed the door behind him as he headed off down the hall to the room he shared with Charlie. Not surprised to find her in their bed already, a book in her hands and her reading glasses on and again he was struck at how beautiful she was even when she didn't try.

It was always something he had admired about her.

"Abel's asleep," Harry spoke as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Fell asleep mid story so he must have wore himself out today," he reasoned as he turned to look at Charlie as he quickly lifted his shirt over his head before undoing his jeans and stepping out of them.

"Your mom more than likely wore him out," Charlie shrugged and Harry looked at her curiously. A look she must have noticed because she explained herself more. "She watched him while I did groceries and then kept him a bit longer so I could have lunch with Helena."

Harry slipped into bed beside her as he made a face, "Niall's wife Helena?" he asked as he vaguely remembered the woman who Charlie had made friend's with while she had been pregnant with Abel.

Helena herself had been pregnant too and both women had bonded which in turn meant that Harry had gotten to know her husband pretty well even if lately he had lost touch with Niall.

First with being away on tour and now since coming back and working on his next album right away.

"Yeah, Niall's wife Helena," Charlie nodded her head before biting her lip softly. "She's actually the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Harry asked still feeling a bit nervous over this talk she wanted to have.

Again Charlie nodded her head and as she did so Harry could see how nervous she looked. Like she almost didn't want to broach the subject. "I've told her about the problems we've been having," she finally started. "How we argue and things just aren't like they used to be. I've..I've even confessed to her that I've been thinking about filing for a divorce."

Hearing Charlie's last words, Harry swore all the air that had been inside of him had swiftly been kicked out because this conversation was going exactly where he had seen it going. Charlie was going to tell him it was over.

"Charlotte..." he started only to get interrupted by his wife.

"Let me finish," Charlie said as she shook her head. "Helena thinks I shouldn't throw in the towel just yet. She mentioned something that she and Niall tried once when their marriage got a bit...dry," she spoke pausing only slightly. "They umm they tried a thirty day sex thing. They had sex for thirty days and she swears it helped them. Swears it did them good and I..I was thinking that maybe we could try her suggestion just to see if it works. I mean if you want too," she added on sounding like she didn't expect him to say yes or agree to it.

Which was fucking silly because Harry would have done anything to save his marriage. If Charlie had told him she wanted him to jump from the tallest building in the world to save it, he would have.

Anything to keep her from walking out on him.

"Of course I want too Charlie," Harry told her as he shook his head. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

Charlie paused slightly and that alone was all the answer he needed really. "No," she spoke though they both knew it was a lie. "I mean you're a man of course you'd want sex for thirty days," she said as she forced a smile though her words made Harry frown.

The fact that she thought he was just agreeing because of the sex and not because he did want to truly fix whatever was broken. It hurt Harry but for now he'd just keep it to himself. Afraid that if he said anything they'd just argue.

"So when do we start?" Harry asked as he leaned against the pillows on his side of the bed as he eyed her curiously. "Because you're lookin mighty fine tonight if I do say so."

Charlie blushed at his words as she looked down and away from him, "We start tomorrow night," she said as she laid the book she had been reading down on the bedside table before looking back at Harry. "But I mean if you really want we could have sex just to have sex tonight."

Smirking at her words, Harry leaned into her, his lips just mere inches from hers, "I think I do want that," he whispered as they locked eyes. "I don't think you realize how beautiful you are and I want to show you," he said before kissing her finally.

Doing what he wanted to do since the first moment he had laid eyes on her tonight. Claim her body as his like he had done a million times before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Now come on we have to shower before Abel gets up and wants breakfast."

Waking the next morning Charlotte couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she saw Harry still asleep beside her. The memories of last night still very fresh in her mind.

How he had agreed to the thirty day sex thing and then how after agreeing they had, had sex anyway. Just to have it and it was nice. Nice waking up naked next to her husband whose arm was still draped over her. Nice still being able to feel him and all the places he had touched her last night.

Places he hadn't touched in so long and one's Charlotte was afraid he'd never touch again. Or even that maybe he had been touching other women like that.

Charlotte was no idiot after all. She knew Harry could have any woman if he wanted them and she knew a lot of the people he hung out with probably wanted him. Especially that new up and coming singer his label had him working with.

A girl named Jessica or Jane or Jenny. Something with a J.

Charlotte had only met her once briefly last week when she had dropped by the studio to remind Harry to get the last minute things for Abel's party and from what she had seen of the girl she hadn't liked her. Hated how she looked at her as if Charlotte was a nobody and she really hated how she had, had the audacity to flirt with Harry in front of her as if Charlotte wasn't even in the room.

Reaching up playfully to mess up Harry's hair when Harry had made some dumb joke that really hadn't been all that funny, and maybe if she were being honest it had also hurt her when Harry hadn't corrected the other woman or told her to stop because his wife was in the room.

After all Charlotte knew flirting was a part of his job but that, the way Jennifer had done and Harry had let her. It was enough to make her insecure and afraid.

But last night in her husband's arms had eased some of those fears some. Made her feel that maybe he hadn't crossed any lines he couldn't come back from yet.

"Charlie," Harry spoke softly from behind her though he made no effort to move or get out of bed just yet. "Are you awake?"

"Mhm," Charlotte muttered as she turned around in his arms slowly, smiling as she faced him and she couldn't help but think he was probably at his best looking in the morning when first waking up.

His hair all a mess and his eyes looking a shade greener than they normally were. Not to mention the way his voice sounded when he first woke up, all rough with sleep. It did things to her, things she liked.

Harry returned Charlotte's smile, the arm that was around her waist, moving as his hand went to brush some hair out of her face.

"Not sure I want to get out of bed," Harry pouted slightly. "Kind of comfortable and also just kind of really like being next to you all naked," he smirked with a mischievous little glint in his eyes.

A look that probably would have irritated her any other day but it seemed having sex with him last night had helped put her in a better mood already. Enough of a good mood that she couldn't wait to see what happened as they began the journey of having sex for thirty days.

Maybe it could be enough to fix things and if it wasn't, well then they both knew what would probably happen then. They'd get a divorce and part ways while trying to co-parent Abel together.

But that wasn't a thought she wanted to think about because Charlotte really didn't want to divorce Harry. She still did love him on some level, even if he annoyed her more often than not nowadays and even if she rarely saw him and sometimes felt that she was living with a stranger instead of the boy she had been in love with since childhood.

"But you have too," Charlotte smiled as she leaned in to leave a peck on the side of Harry's mouth. Not wanting to full on kiss him because morning breath kisses really weren't her favorite type of kisses. "At least this week will be a short one at the studio," she reminded him knowing that it was Monday and Thanksgiving was on Thursday and he had promised her he'd take that Thursday and Friday off.

Thursday for sure because they already had plans to spend Thanksgiving at his parents house. His sister Gemma was even coming in from New York where she lived with her fiancee. Then he had promised to just take Friday off to spend with her and Abel.

Just like she had promised not to bitch at him for working on the weekends like she usually did because Charlotte was just old fashioned and always thought weekends, especially Sundays should be family days. But of course she knew with Harry's job that weekends off were rare and so she was still adapting and maybe lashing out at him.

Lashing out even when she shouldn't. But sometimes she just felt he worked so much just to get a break from her and Abel.

Harry scrunched up his nose at Charlotte's words, "Even a short week isn't as enticing as staying in bed, naked next to you."

Laughing Charlotte just shook her head as she sat up in bed slowly, wrapping the sheet around her as she climbed out of the bed in search of her clothes. "Well if it helps, the sooner you get up and go to the studio, the sooner you get to come home and have sex with me again," she shrugged as she looked over at him once she had her clothes in hand and if he cared that she had stripped him of the sheet and left him naked in bed he didn't seem show it.

Then again Harry had always liked to be naked sometimes and maybe he should have lived in a nudist colony but alas he had missed out on that chance.

"It helps some," Harry sighed as he too finally sat up in bed, stretching slightly and Charlotte had to bite her lip hard at the sight of him all stretched out and naked. His cock just resting lazily between his legs.

It was a sight that was enough to keep her hanging onto the thought of tonight and him inside of her again.

"Figured it would," she smirked as she turned to head into the bathroom. "Now come on we have to shower before Abel gets up and wants breakfast."

"Does this mean we can have shower sex?" Harry asked and Charlotte didn't even have to look at him to see the hopeful look on his face and the way his eyes lit up. "Shower sex is really good. Fucking while getting clean."

Rolling her eyes Charlotte only shook her head, "No shower sex today," she told him knowing they were already cutting it close.

Abel would be up soon and wanting breakfast and she wasn't quite sure how she'd explain away why breakfast was late if she and Harry had sex in the shower. So it was better to put that off until they actually had time to do that.

"Party pooper," Harry mumbled from behind her as he let his arms wrap around her waist once they made it to the bathroom and as he pulled her closer, she could feel his half hard cock even through the material of the sheet that was around her body. "Just so you know how I'm going to be all day," he spoke before letting his lips go to her neck where he left tiny little kisses on her exposed skin.

Charlotte's eyes falling shut briefly at the contact and yeah, she knew now why she had said last night that he had only agreed to the thirty day sex routine because he was a man. He was indeed proving how much of a man he was with how he was acting this morning and maybe some of the worries from before were back.

Maybe he wasn't doing this because he truly loved her or wanted to save their marriage. Maybe he was doing this because he was just another horny male with a dick.

But no, she couldn't let herself think like that right now. She had to be positive and hope he did it out of love for her and genuine want for saving their marriage.

***

Thirty minutes later Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down her six year old son. A boy who was acting difficult over what he wanted for breakfast and it was days like this that she was glad he'd be starting school next year.

Should have started it this year but she had opted to keep him home another year. Mainly because she was afraid of sending him to school knowing how people were. Especially if someone had a famous parent.

Charlotte wanted to shield Abel from that for as long as she possibly could. Though he already saw it some during the times they went out and the paparazzi found them. It was never fun to be hounded by photographers when sometimes all she had wanted to do was take her son to the park.

"I'm not making pancakes Abel Jackson Styles," Charlotte spoke sternly as she used Abel's full name now. Hoping that he understood she was serious. "So you really need to decide between the S'mores pop tarts or the Fruity Pebbles."

"But I want the pancakes mommy," Abel whined out as his green eyes locked with hers and obviously he hadn't understood how serious she had been. "Please," he muttered out and Charlotte knew from his tone the way it got all high pitched that he was seconds from throwing a tantrum.

Which is what she didn't want because up until now the day had been going rather well. Better than most days so far since Harry had gotten back from his tour.

"I said no Abel," Charlotte told him still standing her ground. "You know both options so pick which one you want."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Charlotte was proven right about Abel throwing a tantrum as his loud cries filled the room. Some cries Charlotte was almost certain were fake and maybe one day Abel would make a good actor.

"What's going on in here?" Harry's voice spoke from the doorway as he entered the kitchen. Having finally finished in the bathroom and before Charlotte could answer her husband she had to admire him first.

His long hair was thrown back into a bun and obviously today he had chosen to wear a button down shirt were most of the buttons weren't even buttoned. Giving her a nice view of the top of his butterfly tattoo and he was wearing a pair of too tight jeans that had a rip in the leg of them.

"Mommy won't fix me pancakes," Abel spoke through his so not real tears which brought Charlotte out of her thoughts and well Charlotte was thankful that at least one of them answered Harry's question. "Make mommy fix me pancakes Daddy."

Harry let out a tiny laugh at that and Charlotte narrowed her eyes, half afraid that Harry would now start to be difficult and side with their son over her.

"Abel I can't make mommy do anything she doesn't want," he finally spoke as he bent down to their son's level. "But how about this. I'll fix pancakes on Friday when I'm home. Does that sound good to you?"

Abel seemed to quiet his cries as he looked back at Harry as if he really was contemplating his words, "O..okay but I want the kind with chocolate chips."

"I'll fix the kind with chocolate chips buddy," Harry smiled as he leaned in to kiss the top of Abel's head and Charlotte was a bit envious that now days Abel seemed to listen to Harry better than her.

It should have been the other way around with Harry constantly gone from home.

Watching as Harry stood up after helping to stop Abel's tantrum, Charlotte gave him a tiny smile when he walked to where she was standing next to the fridge. "Thank you," she told him softly as he came to a stop long enough to reach for the box of pop tarts.

"You can thank me later tonight babe," Harry spoke as he gave her a wink before grabbing two packets of pop tarts and once he had them in his hand he leaned in to kiss Charlotte briefly on the lips. "Have to get going now though," he sighed after pulling away and he almost sounded like he didn't want to go.

"I love you," he added on before leaning in for one more kiss and this one was a bit longer than the last.

Long enough that Abel muttered an eww from where he sat at the table and both Charlotte and Harry pulled away laughing.

"Eww is right buddy," Harry said as he turned and walked away from Charlotte. Taking one of the poptart packets to their son. "Kissing is such a nasty thing that adults do. Don't you ever kiss any little girls."

Abel let out a snort as he took the pop tart packet from Harry, "Girls have cooties Daddy. I'll never kiss girls because of that."

Again both Harry and Charlotte laughed and as Charlotte laughed she could only shake her head. Almost thankful that Abel thought girls had cooties still. Though she knew sadly it would never stay that way she could only hope that he didn't follow in her and Harry's footsteps and have children young.

Collecting herself eventually Charlotte watched as Harry turned to walk out of the kitchen so he could head to the studio. "I love you too Harry," she finally spoke her words making Harry stop in his tracks only briefly and she half knew why.

It had been ages since she had told him she loved him before he left to go to the studio or go anywhere really. Which made her feel a bit guilty especially seeing how shocked Harry was by her actions and as he finished walking out of the kitchen finally Charlotte made a mental note that she needed to do better about saying that before he left.

Just like she needed to do better in showing it. Because maybe besides the thirty days of sex they also needed to make an effort of showing they loved each other and maybe today she could bring Harry some left overs from dinner to the studio.

He had mentioned last night that it had been awhile and that he had been craving her home cooked meals and there was still some left because even though she had a family of three Charlotte had the habit of cooking like she had a much larger family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You're mad at me?" Harry asked though it sounded more like a statement because she was mad at him.

Harry who was in the middle of driving to the studio, let out a small groan when he heard his cell phone ringing. Not liking to answer or even talk on it while driving but right now it seemed like he had no choice.

So as carefully as he could he reached for where he kept his cell phone when he drove. Seeing the name of Brent, his publicist on the id and maybe that was why he clicked hello so quickly. Knowing if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have answered.

Harry would have just called them back but not with Brent. Never with him.

"Brent?" Harry questioned as soon as he had the phone to his ear. "This better be important since I am driving in the middle of Los Angeles morning traffic."

Brent laughed loudly into the phone, Harry cringing some because he had never really gotten used to Brent's laugh.

"It could be important depending on what you find important," Brent answered as his laugh died down but his cheeriness stayed.

Too much cheeriness for being morning Harry thought but then again Harry wasn't a morning person even after all this time of having to get up with his hectic life now.

"And that means what exactly?" Harry questioned almost dreading even asking that.

"It's about the press," Brent told him which again made Harry cringe. "Do you find them important enough for me to be calling you and you answering while you drive in the middle of downtown Los Angeles in the morning?"

Harry made a face at that but shook his head despite knowing Brent couldn't see him. "Depends on what they are saying," he muttered out knowing it could be unimportant or important.

Not sure which one he'd prefer but if Brent was calling him he was leaning towards important or important in Brent's world.

"Some waitress overheard your wife at lunch with a friend yesterday talking about divorce. According to some dirt rag she's already finding a divorce lawyer and they want me to confirm it to them."

Once again at the mention of divorce Harry felt all the breath he had in him leave his body or at least it felt that way. Hating that he now knew for sure that Charlie did indeed bring up divorce with Helena yesterday and she wasn't just saying that.

Hated that he was apparently such a sucky husband that his wife saw divorce as a better option than being married to him if things didn't change.

If the thirty days of sex didn't bring them closer. Something Harry prayed it did because he couldn't lose Charlie or Abel. They were all he had known since before he had his life of fame and the money.

Charlie was probably the one thing he'd give everything up for if she asked him too. A thought that resonated with him. A thought he wanted to write down and put into words.

Have something he could show Charlie and tell her how much he loved her for the times when she doubted it. Doubted his love for her.

"Harry?" Brent questioned his voice bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Is it true?"

"No," Harry answered way to quickly. "We're not...Charlie's not to that point yet," he sighed.

"So it's partly true though?" Brent asked which Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at him.

"Partly yes but don't tell the press that," Harry told him softly not wanting them to know that. "Just fucking deny the story," he spoke before ending the call.

Putting his phone down Harry knew he shouldn't have gotten snappy with Brent but Brent was just there in the moment. Ruined his somewhat good news with the confirmation that his wife was considering a divorce from him.

His mind and boner now killed for the day. Already dreading having to work with Jennifer for the day. Not sure if he could even finish working on the song they had been yesterday. Not when his mind was forming the one he had for Charlie.

***

"Are you okay Harry?" Jennifer asked hours later as she sat on the floor across from Harry. "You haven't written much more on the song from yesterday and we've been here for almost three hours."

Harry felt himself blush as he avoided Jennifer's gaze, "Just...my head isn't here."

Jennifer nodded like she understood but Harry doubted that she did. "Because of the divorce story that was on the Daily Mail?" she asked him and well maybe she did understand some.

She understood what the press was saying about his marriage anyway.

"Brent denied that story," Harry shot back as he sat the notebook that was on his lap down on the floor.

"Yeah and I have my people deny true stories about me all the time," Jennifer laughed with a shake of her head. "I've seen your wife Harry. She's a frigid bitch and it wouldn't shock me if it was true and you just don't want the press to know yet. For your son's sake."

Harry did his best to ignore the want to roll his eyes as well as biting his tongue when Jennifer talked bad about Charlie. Not liking it but not wanting to call her out.

Not when he still had to work with her to finish this song and maybe once it was done he wouldn't have to work with her again. He could try to get her out of his life even if sometimes she was fun to hang out with when she was drunk.

"My wife can be a bit uptight at times," Harry spoke as he smirked some, knowing if Charlie were here she'd have been angry at that. "But it's kind of one of the things I like about her," he admitted feeling himself blush.

Knowing that deep down maybe he liked it because it clashed with him and how carefree he could be at times. Kept him in check half the time and deep down Harry wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost her. Lost the woman who somehow seemed to balance him.

The woman whom he had loved since she had been a girl and he was a boy and they had started out just them and a baby on the way in a small cramped home that they had traded in once Harry hit it really big.

The house they lived in now being the first gift Harry had given Charlie, truly because he wasn't stupid. He knew she had always wanted a bigger house than they had started out in as teenagers who had married because of their baby on the way.

Jennifer didn't say anything at that, she just made a face which Harry knew showed her displeasure that he even liked the fact that Charlie could be uptight but she didn't call him on anything. A fact that made him happy because he feared if she had it wouldn't have went well.

"Well, I'm going to go and get lunch," Jennifer told him as she stood up. "Do you want to come with?" she asked sounding almost desperate and acting as if she had just forgotten their minor disagreement just now.

Harry scrunched up his nose as he shook his head, "Nah, think I'll just have something delivered here to the studio," he told her even though it was a lie.

He really wasn't all that hungry and he'd probably try to get some writing done on songs that she wasn't working on with him. Songs that were more personal and maybe about Charlie because how could he not write about his wife?

His first album after all had been about her mostly. When they had been happier before the fame and him being away from her and Abel.

Before she had even considered a divorce and life without him in it forever.

"Your loss then," Jennifer said with a slight pout before turning on her heels and leaving the room they had been working in.

Her words reverberating in his mind because Harry didn't see it as a loss. Not after she had called his wife a frigid bitch so bluntly. Hating that maybe Charlie had been right all along in not liking Jennifer and maybe Harry had been blinded by Jennifer's looks.

Only seeing how beautiful she was and not seeing how much of a bitch she could be. Things Charlie saw because of course Charlie didn't see Jennifer's looks or well she might have. Saw the beautiful woman that Harry worked with, sometimes late into the night.

Harry hating to think that she probably could have even had thoughts that he was cheating on her with Jennifer. Because he wasn't even if he did sometimes flirt but flirting was part of his job. Had to make himself likable to everyone he met.

Shaking his head though Harry refused to go deeper into his thoughts. Instead he picked up his notepad. Turning a few pages to a song a song he had started before being told he was going to be working with Jennifer. A song about how strained things where with Charlie ironically because while her even considering a divorce had blindsided him their troubles hadn't.

Even a fool could see they had been having them. Though most people were nice enough not to ask and pry. Probably waiting for them to implode because statistics were against them thanks to their shotgun teenage wedding.

But of course the moment Harry had gotten a few words down. Made just a tiny bit of progress the door to the room he was in opened and Harry half expected it to be Jennifer. Somehow changing her mind about leaving to get lunch or trying to change his.

Like she had tried to change his mind last night when he had told her no on going clubbing.

"I already told you I'm just going to order lunch in Jen," Harry muttered without even looking up from his notepad. "You can go on to lunch without me."

"Well I'm sure Jennifer has done that since I'm not Jennifer," a voice spoke and Harry looked up to see his wife standing there. A plastic bag in her hands and it almost looked like it held a container it. Maybe the food from last night but probably not because it had been ages since Charlie had brought him lunch at the studio.

Stopped doing that sometime in the middle of him making his first album.

"Charlie," Harry stated wondering if maybe his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and had just conjured her up because of how much he had been thinking of her today.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at Harry's words, "It's Charlotte," she told him her face which had been neutral turning to anger. A fact which confused him since she had came bringing him food.

Had even more than likely left Abel with someone else since he wasn't here in the studio with her right now and there was no way she would have left him in the car.

"You're mad at me?" Harry asked though it sounded more like a statement because she was mad at him.

Her angry face being a dead give away but when she was mad at him, truly fucking mad at him she always hated when he called her Charlie. Preferring that he used Charlotte.

But of course Harry usually never complied. Wanting to use the nickname that was what everyone called her usually. Hated using Charlotte which only her mother still used more often than naught.

"Of course I'm angry at you," Charlie told him as she handed over the plastic bag to him. "I wouldn't have even brought this to you but I had to run errands and I didn't want you to starve," she told him as she narrowed her eyes at him when he didn't take the bag from her hand immediately.

Swallowing a bit hard Harry stood from where he sat, taking the plastic bag from his wife's hand. "But why are you mad at me Charlie?" he questioned knowing whatever it was it had happened before she got here so it wasn't the fact that he had thought she was Jennifer.

Something had happened between him leaving for work and now because when he had left they had been okay or he thought they were.

They had still been in a post sex bliss after a bit of no sex...had plans even for sex again tonight.

So with that knowledge in mind Harry really couldn't fathom what had happened so fast to change things. Ruin whatever bit of solid ground they had between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You really have to ask me that?" Charlotte asked him as she kept her arms crossed over his chest. "Really Harry?"

Charlotte just gave Harry a look when he asked her why she was mad. Hating that he was trying to play innocent when surely he had to know what the fuck was wrong with her.

Had to know that she hated that he let his personal representative even talk to the press about the dumb story they had printed today. Even if there was some truth to it.

Charlotte not liking that now people knew they were more than likely having problems or that Harry seemed okay with them knowing it. Almost wanted to go ahead and file for divorce and say screw it to the thirty day sex thing because how could she stay married to someone who was okay with airing their dirty laundry?

"You really have to ask me that?" Charlotte asked him as she kept her arms crossed over his chest. "Really Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and she knew he was getting annoyed. "Really Charlie," he whined out as he stepped a bit closer to her. "Why are you mad at me?"

Sighing Charlotte glared slightly. "Because you let your person talk to the press," she told him in harsh tones. "Now they know there is indeed trouble in paradise no matter how you try to spin it. You could have just remained silent," she told him feeling like her blood was truly boiling.

A part of her just wanting to reach out and shake him. Call him a fucking idiot but she didn't. She did her best to stay composed no matter how angry she really was.

"I thought what I had him say was best. Which was a damn denial," Harry retorted back now sounding like the Harry she knew. An angry Harry.

"A denial is as good as saying it's true. Silence would have been better," Charlotte replied feeling like at least silence meant people could believe what they wanted. Most people nowadays knew a denial usually meant there was some truth.

Harry just sighed stepping even closer to Charlotte, "I'm sorry," he told her and she was surprised at how quickly his anger was gone. "I should have called you before telling Brent what to do."

Keeping her arms crossed Charlotte wanted to stay angry. Didn't want to let her anger fade so easy but sometimes with Harry it was hard to stay mad even with all the problems they were having as of late.

Uncrossing her arms she nodded her head, "Yes," she told him as they locked eyes. "You should have called me first. Asked me what to do and next time I hope you do," she said to him hoping that he took to heart what she was saying and that he meant his words.

Knew next time if he did what he had done today she'd just go ahead and leave. Not come here to confront him.

"I will," Harry told her with a nod and before she could say anything to him he had reached out. Pulled her into him in a hug that made her close her eyes.

Because god how long had it been since Harry actually comforted her after an argument?

Charlotte wasn't sure of the answer but she'd take what he was giving her now. Wouldn't be a fool and push him away because despite wanting a divorce because of how crappy things were Charlotte knew she still loved Harry. Loved the boy she had fallen in love with even if she wasn't too sure she loved the man he was now.

She'd just have to learn how too though and maybe the thirty days would help with that. Help her get to know the man that fame had turned Harry into.

"I love you Charlie," Harry whispered as he held her a bit tighter. Charlie keeping her eyes closed at his words as a smile settled on her face.

"I love you too Harry," Charlotte told him before opening her eyes and pulling away from his embrace. Feeling a lot more calm than she had when she first stepped foot in the studio. "Always."

Harry smiled at her last word and Charlotte couldn't help but return his smile. Her husband still having the ability to make her heart flutter and to make her feel like the teenager she had been when she married him.

Watching as he looked down sheepishly Charlotte let her eyes divert down too and she blushed seeing that he was hard. A part of her wondering if he had been that way all day or if it was a recent development.

"You have a problem there babe?" she asked him a bit teasingly surprised at how quick things had changed but wasn't that how things used to be with them?

Maybe the sex last night had helped more than she realized as well as all the teasing this morning.

Harry laughed softly a blush appearing on his cheek. "It had gone away some after I left home but you being all mad," he sighed and his words made Charlotte raise an eyebrow.

She felt surprised to hear that her husband got aroused when she was angry at him. Hadn't ever realized before that he did because if she had known she would have taken advantage of it more. Done things just to get mad so she could have sex with him.

"So my being angry got you hard?" she questioned him as her eyebrow rose a bit higher. Feeling amused when his blush got a darker shade of red. "You get off on me being mad?"

"Yes," Harry hissed out as he stepped closer to her. "I get off on how you look and act when you're angry," he confessed sounding like a schoolboy confessing to doing a bad deed. "Just like you like making me squirm by teasing me about it," he retorted and Charlotte only smirked.

Harry wasn't dumb and he knew what she had been trying to do. Charlotte could give him that so she nodded her head.

"Maybe," she told him with a wink. "Just sucks for you that you have to wait until tonight to get some relief huh?" she asked him because well she was still going to make him wait.

Waiting could do people good. Made what you were anticipating so much better.

Even if Harry had to suffer with a hard cock. Then again there were bathrooms here, he could take care of himself before he came home tonight and got hard all over again.

"Charlie," Harry hissed out again though it sounded more like a whine. "Please don't make me wait until tonight," he frowned and his frown was enough to tug at Charlotte's heart just a little.

Made her almost want to cave but she had to be strong. Figured waiting would be more fun and build the anticipation more.

Charlotte just reached out, patting his cheek, "You'll live. Just go take care of yourself in a bathroom before tonight," she smiled before leaning in to peck his lips.

Pulling away from him she gave him a tiny smile before turning on her heels and heading outside. Knew she needed to get back to Abel and get things done tonight. Maybe even make herself look sexy enough that her husband would want more than one round of sex.

Charlotte's anticipation for tonight already growing just a bit.


End file.
